Love's New Year's Resolution
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: SEQUEL TO: Christmas Things Zoro needs to get back at Nami for what she did at Christmas. And oh boy, he's not just a hot dreamy sexy amazingly strong...uh hem, guy, he knows how to win a lady's heart. ONESHOT ZoNa 4EVA!


**_One Piece:_**

Love's New Year's Resolution

"Guess what today is?" Luffy questioned as he jumped around the men crew members of the S.S. Merry Go's suite.

The morning after the gift exchange, everyone on the ship agreed it was too nice a time and town to leave. So, they decided to stay at the motel Chopper got Luffy's…uh-hem, 'present'/dinner from until New Year's. The men, to some's disappointment, had to share a suite together while Nami got her own. She was paying for it, they all owed her money now, and a girl needs her own space. And to infuriate some (with a curly eyebrow) even more, a 'sexy' swordsman's bed was against the wall that separated Nami her other crew mates.

"What's today, Luffy?" Sanji said in a deeper tone than usual, probably because if he wasn't in Nami's presence, he got really agitated easily.

"NO! GUESS!" The soon-to-be King of the Pirates whined.

The men in the room with him sighed.

**! BANG !**

All the men sighed again as they shook slightly. Nami did that a lot since you could hear Luffy through the wall.

"…Uh…"

"It's New Year's Eve." Zoro answered in a yawn, after waking up from a nap, thanks to his captain.

"**Yeah**!"

**! BANG !**

"And that means…"

"We leave tomorrow!" Usopp answered with a smile on his face and a knowing index finger pointed in the air.

"…Um, yeah, but that's not what I was going for," 

Usopp's ego popped again.

"It means we are gonna PARTY _TONIG_—…"

"MONKEY D. LUFFY!" Nami hissed as she burst through the door of the men's room.

"NAMI!" Sanji chirped.

'_…How did she get through the door when it was closed? You need a card to get in and us guys have all the cards…_' Zoro, Usopp and Chopper all thought in unison with a sweat drop on their heads.

"STOP YOUR SCREAMING! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP SINCE _SOMEBODY_ KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT 'CAUSE HE CAN'T SIT STILL!"

"Heh, I thought so," Zoro smirked as he walked over in Nami's direction. As he passed her, he whispered in her ear, "Sorry I was running through your mind all night long." And he walked out the door with a wave to the others.

'_Alright!_' He thought as he turned the hallway, '_She has no idea what she's in for tonight. Oh, I am gonna show her how much of a man I really a--…_'

"ZORO! Get back HERE! GUM GUM ROC--…"

"I'm COMING, Luffy!" He called as he raced back into the room. When he entered, he saw Sanji offering Nami some heart shaped cookies that said in red icing, 'I hope to be with you in the New Year'. How he got that all on one cookie…you'll never know. Zoro just grunted at the sight and leaned against the right side of the door.

"So…" Nami stammered out as she tried to get Sanji away from her, which was pissing Zoro off since blond ambition wasn't listening, "I say we have the party here."

"Huh?" Zoro gave his brilliant deduction.

"We're gonna have a party!" Luffy squealed happily.

"Uh-huh… '_Oh joy…_'" he concluded sarcastically.

Then, he realized the gift Lady Luck had given him.

He smirked like a devil as he gave Nami a plotting glare. It went unnoticed by everyone.

"Luffy…no more screaming, plea--…"

"YEAH, Luffy! You are **HURTING** _NAMI'S_ **EARS**!" Sanji fought in her defense.

"But now you're hurting her ears." Luffy commented as he pointed at the red head.

Zoro twitched suddenly, than left.

Everyone, slower than Sanji, looked at Nami instantly, only to find her holding the side of her head with her right hand as she slouched in the corner of the suite's love seat.

"NAMI!…Oh, I mean Nami!" the nicotine-smoking chef lowered his tone to a whisper, "Are you o-kay?"

"Yeah, my head is just aching from…"

"Here."

Nami looked up to find Zoro holding a cup of water and a small pill out to her. She looked into his eyes, surprised and confused.

"It's aspirin. It'll help ease your head ache. Just take it, okay?" He moved the objects in his hands closer to her face.

Sanji turned his gaze from the (hot) swordsman to the navigator.

She smiled sheepishly as she took the glass. "Thanks."

Blondie…uh-hem, the chef turned to look at the (hot) aqua-colored hair man.

Zoro smiled in response.

Sanji turned to his princess.

She gave him a thumbs up.

Sanji turned to the (hot) master of Santoryuu.

He gave a thumbs up back.

Sanji was frantic.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" he bellowed.

! SMASH !

! BANG !

! BURN ?

And Sanji was outta there!

! o ! Later, At the Party… ! o !

Sanji was still being nursed back to health by Chopper. That blast to…his body was enough to kill any man. But not Sanji. He cooked with steel because he was made of it. It is amazing, however, how much strength you can have when you work together with someone. Especially someone you care about. Like…Nami and (hot) Zoro.

Speaking of which, Nami was completely relieved of her headache now and was chatting it up with Luffy and Usopp. Zoro, however, was sitting at the table watching Nami while he tilted his glass slightly from side to side, letting the liquid inside swirl around. Her smile was making him hate time. Why did it have to be so fast at one moment, like when your facing an opponent in battle, but so slow when you need its speed, like…right this very millisecond of this very instant? Geez, some people have all the luck, and he's got none.

Oh, but what's this? Maybe he wasn't so unlucky as he assumed he was.

Nami just turned toward the table, waved good-bye to the two stooges and walked over to Zoro. He gave her a smirk and watched her hips sway as she came forward. She noted this but continued her way to the table.

"Ahh, what a nice party." Nami commented as she arched her back forward to stretch, pulling her arms over her head. Zoro was about to jump over at her and kidnap her in a second if she didn't stop. He did not look, that was disrespectful and dishonorable, but he was oh so tempted. He clenched his teeth and fist as he turned his eyes. Finally, after a while, she stopped.

"So, having a good time, lone wolf?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well, all of us, even Chopper from time to time, have been talking and hanging out, something we don't really do like friends. And you're over here, playing with your glass and admiring my curves." Nami smirked at his blush.

"I was no--…"

"Zoro, what are you up to?" she blurted out.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he repeated his earlier comment. He seemed to say this sort of line around Nami a lot recently.

"You're up to something, Roronoa Zoro, and I wanna know what it i--…"

"What time is it?" he asked her suddenly.

"ZORO! I'm speaking he--…"

"ANSWER, NAMI!" he growled like a wolf, baring his fangs.

"Well, the fireworks will signal when it's thirty seconds to…"

! BOOM !

"…New Year's. Why is everyone interrupting m--…"

"Nami, let's go." Zoro grabbed her hand and ran out the door, ignoring Luffy's cries.

"Hey! Do you ever listen to me?"

"Open your door." Zoro ordered

"Huh?"

"Unlock and open your suite door." He repeated.

"…Okay." She trusted him.

She slipped her key out from the line of her skirt and unlocked the door. He pulled her in at sonic speed and closed the door with a bang. He ran over to the window like a little kid, Nami just followed. When she got to his side, he was leaning on the rail. He looked at her now with the same smirk he had on early that day.

"Z-Zoro…"

"Nami…" he began.

! BOOM ! "5!" Luffy shouted.

"Wuh-what is it Zoro?" Nami trembled as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer to him.

! BOOM ! "4!"

"Would you like an answer to your question?"

! BOOM ! "3!"

"Yes." She responded perfectly.

! BOOM ! "2!"

"Okay." He replied huskily as he placed his hands on her hips.

! BOOM ! "1!"

"Here we go!" Zoro exclaimed.

! BOOM ! "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Zoro showed Nami how much of a man he was. He claimed her lips in an unbearably passionate kiss in front of the New Year' fireworks, on the balcony of her hotel suite. She was shocked spit-less (A/N: Dat's probably a good thing!) as his powerful kiss graced her lips so restlessly. She lost to bliss and closed her eyes as she moaned from the sensation that ran through her body. She traced his muscles with her light gentle fingertips as she brought them up and wrapped them around his neck. He growled into her mouth as he pushed his tongue through and made contact with hers.

The two stayed like that until their breathing pattern rose too much and the let go for air. By the time they did, all after midnight fireworks had come and gone. Zoro held Nami close and rested his head atop of hers. Once air had registered into their bodies again, Zoro lifted his head off hers and she looked up at him. The two just stared into each other's eyes, both filled with lust, passion and…

"Nami, I am…in love with you." Zoro admitted through as many inhales as he could gather.

Nami was once again speechless, but responded in turn,

"I think it was obvious that I love you too."

She hugged around the waist again and felt each muscle in his arms around her back.

"Damn," he whispered after a while, "You sure know how to kiss. Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

She had a playful glint in her eyes now.

"How do you think?" she teased in a low, seductive voice, "I made out with you, when you were running through my mind."

Zoro's urge control his being again as he placed his hands on her thighs and lifted her up. Then, he threw her on the bed, climbed over her and kissed her hard and hungrily on the lips as his arms ran down her sides.

Through the wall, you could hear the whisper of, "Hey, where's Nami and Zoro?"

The first words exchanged by the swordsman and navigator were those of love. They knew from that instant they were in true love and that they would finally be together after time after time of pining. That night, on New Year's day, a new chapter in their lives, Nami and Zoro became one.


End file.
